


The Newest Member

by afewreelthoughts



Series: Ours is the Angst [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: Renly joins the Small Council.





	The Newest Member

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

Stannis thought that all protective feelings for his little brother had evaporated the day Renly was given Storm’s End, but the way that Petyr Baelish looks at him now makes Stannis want to flip the carved mahogany table in front of the entire small council. It was predatory, that look, like he were a hawk and his little brother a mouse. 

“There should be a grand welcome for the new Master of Laws,” Baelish said, his smile showing all of his teeth. 

“We can spend the day working,” Stannis said, with a pointed look at Renly. “To show my brother that this is a real job.” 

“Is Robert showing up?” Renly asked, as though he had not heard. 

Baelish leaned back in his seat. “Unlikely. He rarely bothers with the mundane task of running the realm.”

Renly’s face fell. 

“Which is why it’s even more important that  _we do_ ,” Stannis said. 

Baelish said something about Renly’s doublet then, and in a second, his brother was engrossed, as he always was in anyone who paid him any attention, like the compliments were air itself. 

“A lovely brooch,” Baelish was saying, as he fingered the clasp holding Renly’s black cloak, which was in the shape of a golden rose. His teeth flashed white. “Where did you get it?”

“A friend,” Renly said. 

Stannis had thought, when he first heard about Renly’s appointment to the Small Council, that somehow that his brother would be different, apologetic, strong, better than Robert had been. He supposed that had been foolishness. Ten years had stolen Renly away. Decades could do that to people. Gods knew what the years had done to Robert. Stannis though… he felt much the same.

Stannis cleared his throat when Jon Arryn entered. “Shall we begin?” he said.


End file.
